haydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Events
The event board serves as a notification board for events (also called bonuses). Events are temporary activities players can participate in to win rewards. While some events happen to celebrate a particular holiday, others can happen at any time, in no particular order. __TOC__ Appearance The event board's appearance changes according to the event that is active in the game. If no event is active, the blank event board will be displayed. Bonus events During bonus events players can usually win more coins when completing truck or boat orders, and selling products to visiting customers. Bonus events last for a specific period of time, typically a few days. They may repeat themselves, sometimes with changes. This lists the latest form the event took. Truck delivery bonus Bonus: all truck deliveries give players double the amount of coins when completed. Text: There's a supply shortage in town!!! All truck deliveries completed during this even will give you double coin rewards. Now get to producing those supplies, the townsfolk really need you! '' Riverboat bonus '''Bonus:' boat orders yield double coins for each crate completed (also applicate to other players' crates). Moreover, all boat orders yield double vouchers for each boat completed. Text: It's river boat season and tourism is at it's sic peak! For the duration of this event you will get double coins for completing a crate and double vouchers when you complete an entire boat delivery! Don't forget to visit your friends and help out with their boats too. Visitor bonus Bonus: visiting customers pay twice the amount of coins than previously. Text: Organic food is in style! Visitors to your farm are willing to pay a premium for those extra tasty local products. All visitors to your farm will pay double the amount of coins during this event! Time to roll up your sleeves and get to farming. Town visitor bonus Bonus: Visitors pay twice the amount of coins than previously. Text: Tourism is booming in your town! All town visitors you serve during this event give you double coins. Now start producing some goods and make your town visitors happy! Global events During global events, players from all around the world must work together to reach a global goal and win a global reward. To do so the event is staged into five personal events. Reaching each stage gives players random rewards. To be able to receive the global reward players must reach one, two or more stages, depending on the event. Players can see the top contributing players and the top contributing neighborhoods in previous global events as well as ongoing events. Riverboat season Goal: fill as many boat orders as possible to reach the goal. Typical reward: five diamonds Text: There's a big festival down river and boatloads of supplies are needed. Complete as many river boats as possible before time runs out! Reach your personal goals for great rewards. Your result also adds to the community global goal. Reach the global goal together with farmers around the world and you will be rewarded. '' '''Lure fishing season' Goal: catch as many pounds of fish with lures as possible to reach the goal. Typical reward: five diamonds Text: Fish with lures to catch as much total weight of fish as possible. Some monster-sized, seasonal rare fish have been spotted as well. Can you catch them all to complete your collection? Reach your personal goals for great rewards. Your result also adds to the community global goal. Reach the global goal together with farmers around the world and you will be rewarded. Supply shortage Goal: fill as many truck orders as possible to reach the goal. Typical reward: five diamonds Text: Business is booming, but there is a global shortage of supplies. Fill as many Truck Orders as you can before time runs out! Reach your personal goals for great rewards. Your result also adds to the community global goal. Reach the global goal together with farmers around the world and you will be rewarded. Holiday Events Some global events are holiday-specific and have special rewards. Events, goals and rewards may vary from one year to the other. This lists the latest events. Valentine's weekend 2014 Goal: provide 108,000,000 cookies in four days. Global reward: a Cupid statue Text: Nothing says "I love you" like a homemade Cookie! Contribute as much as possible before time runs out! Reach your personal goals for great rewards. Your result also adds to the community global goal. Reach the global goal together with farmers around the world and you will be rewarded. Halloween season 2014 Goal: provide 170,000,000 pumpkin pies and/or pumpkin soups in seven days. Global reward: a gargoyle Text: Demand for Pumpkin Pies and Pumpkin Soup is higher than ever for the season. Complete personal event goals to get great rewards. Your contributions help toward the community global event goal once you reach the stage the shown by the blue icon above. Happy Halloween! Holiday season 2014 Goal: provide 321,000,000 Sewing Machine products in seven days. Global reward: a bell The community failed to reach the global goal and did not get the reward. Text: This Holiday's hot new items come from the Sewing Machine! Contribute as much as possible before time runs out! Reach your personal goals for great rewards. Your result also adds to the community global goal. Reach the global goal together with farmers around the world and you will be rewarded. Happy Holidays! New Year is here 2015 Goal: provide 267,000,000 blackberry muffins and/or raspberry muffins in seven days. Global reward: a gramophone The community failed to reach the global goal and did not get the reward, but it was later added to the Wheel of Fortune. Text: Let's start the New Year with delicious muffins! Contribute as much as possible before time runs out! Reach your personal goals for great rewards. Your result also adds to the community global goal. Reach the global goal together with farmers around the world and you will be rewarded. Chinese New Year 2015 Goal: complete 88,888,888 truck orders in four days. Global reward: eight diamonds Text: It's Chinese New Year, the truck orders are pouring in. If you're lucky, you might even see fireworks in the fishing area. Fill as many Truck Orders as you can before time runs out! Reach your personal goals for great rewards. Your result also adds to the community global goal. Reach the global goal together with farmers around the world and you will be rewarded. Easter weekend 2015 Goal: complete ? boat orders in eight days. Global reward: Easter Tree Text: Town all around the world want high-quality farm good to make their Easter extra special. Complete as many river boats as possible before time runs out! Reach your personal goals for great rewards. Your result also adds to the community global goal. Reach the global goal together with farmers around the world and you will be rewarded. Happy Birthday! 2015 Goal: Complete 238,000,000 truck orders in eight days. Global reward: Birthday Cake Text: It's Hay Day's third birthday and towns all over are throwing huge parties! To help with the celebrations, fill as many Truck Orders as you can before time runs out! Reach your personal goals for great rewards. Your result also adds to the community global goal. Reach the global goal together with farmers around the world and you will be rewarded with an exclusive Birthday decoration. Old events This lists events which have not happened in a very long time and will presumably not happen again. Crop in season (Carrot) Bonus: the growth time of carrots is halved for the duration of this event (i.e. from 10 minutes to 5 minutes). Text: It's carrot season in Hay Day! The growth time of carrots is halved for the duration of this event! What are you waiting for? Go plant some carrots and make the most out of the season. Newspaper ad Bonus: free Daily Dirt advertisements have a 6-minute cooldown instead of 30 minutes for the duration of this event. Text: The newspaper event is here! For the duration of this event the cool down for placing free ads in your roadside shop is only 6 minutes. The newspaper will also refresh more frequently. Now get out there and sell, Sell, SELL!!! Gallery Event Board blank.JPG|The Event Board's user interface when blank. Personal_Event_Goals.jpg|The Event Board when some personal goals have been reached. 2015 New Year Event.PNG|2015 New Year's Event Failure Trivia * The event board was introduced on July 10, 2013 as part of Hay Day's first birthday celebration. * Global events first appeared in October 2013 as part of the Halloween update. Footnotes New Feature in this article The wiki was suggested an idea to make a template that shows you which event is happening now a discussion has started visit it. Please vote via commenting yes/no and sign via haveing ~ ~ ~ ~ ( without spaces between them ) Category:Game Features Category:Farm